


El ABC de Neal Caffrey

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Multi, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 drabbles, un personaje</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ABC de Neal Caffrey

**Amanecer**

Tras haberse mudado al penthouse de June, Neal no durmió en toda la noche. Ansiaba ver salir el sol desde la impresionante vista de su nuevo hogar. Allá fuera estaba Kate esperándolo y desde el momento en que puso un pie en el lugar, se prometió a sí mismo que, sin importar cuánto tiempo o cuánto le costara hacerlo, ella vería muchos amaneceres a su lado, bebiendo capuchino en las nubes.

**Beso**

La primera vez que Peter le acompañó hasta la puerta de casa de June, Neal pensó en hacerle una broma sobre lo del tradicional beso de las buenas noches en la primera cita. Cuando Peter abrió la puerta para que entrara, Neal se quedó quieto, mirándole. Peter le sonrió, le dio las buenas noches y bajó las escaleras. Neal cerró la puerta y cerrando los ojos, recargó su frente en ella. Nunca había deseado tanto un beso como esa noche.

**Confianza**

Neal no confiaba en nadie; era parte de su naturaleza. Kate y Moz, las dos personas a quienes consideraba sus más cercanos amigos, no sabían ni siquiera la mitad de sus secretos. Para el resto del mundo representaba un papel y nada más. Pero existía una persona a la que no podía mentirle a la cara, por mucho que se esforzara. Alguien que lo conocía de adentro a afuera y de arriba abajo. A quien él conocía de la misma forma. Neal no sabía qué hacer con eso. Y sin su capacidad de mentir sin descaro, Neal se sentía indefenso, completa y absolutamente perdido.

**Desnudez**

La primera noche en casa de June se dio un largo baño para quitarse de encima la sensación de suciedad que le había dejado la prisión y su corta estancia en el motel en que Peter le había dejado. Antes de vestirse se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. El monitor en su tobillo le pesaba como plomo, haciéndolo sentir prisionero en medio de Manhatthan.

Meses después, la primera vez que se lo quitaron para una operación encubierta, titubeó antes de salir a la calle. Se sentía completamente desnudo sin el.

**Estilo**

Dicen que el hábito hace al monje, pero Neal Caffrey sabía que no cualquiera podía salir a la calle con la frente en alto y seguro de sí mismo, vistiendo un Devore original, un fino Fedora y zapatos italianos hechos a mano, sin verse completamente ridículo. Le había llevado años aprender a caminar y moverse como si fuera el dueño del mundo y estaba sumamente orgulloso de los resultados.

**Flirt**

Era como un baile. Rodear a tu marca, sonreírle, acercarte y alejarte lo suficiente para atraer su atención. Una mirada, un toque casual, la punta de la lengua humedeciendo los labios. Un par de palabras con la entonación adecuada y _tsk_, los tenías donde querías: completamente rendidos y a tus pies.

**Gracia**

Elizabeth Burke le había parecido la mujer más maravillosa que hubiera conocido en toda su vida. Inteligente, sabia, traviesa, centrada. Llena de una gracia que le hacía adorarla sin que pudiera evitarlo. Entendía porqué Peter estaba enamorado como un idiota de ella. A veces deseaba que Kate fuera sólo un poco como Elizabeth. Sólo un poco.

**Hastío**

Más de una vez Neal pensó en escapar. Se despertaba en medio de la noche y salía a la terraza, lleno de frustración y sintiéndose acorralado. Kate estaba en peligro y él era incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarla. Al día siguiente estaba de nuevo tras su escritorio y la sola presencia de Peter le hacía arrepentirse de haber considerado la idea.

**Inocencia**

Después de casi siete años, Neal había aceptado que Peter nunca, nunca iba a dejar de considerarlo culpable de algo. Siempre estaba a su lado o un paso adelante, simplemente porque sospechar de él era algo inherente a su naturaleza. Neal había aprendido a vivir con eso y en más de una ocasión, esa pequeña duda les había salvado la vida a ambos.

**Joyas**

En uno de sus escondites, estaba un hermoso juego de aretes y collar de turquesas que Neal había robado expresamente para regalárselos a Elizabeth para su vigésimo aniversario de bodas. El hecho de que lo había robado cuando supo de su existencia y ella y Peter tenían apenas 3 años de casados era la prueba de que era un romántico perdido.

**Kilómetros**

Estaba en Amsterdam, caminando despreocupadamente por la Zona Roja, observando las vitrinas de los bares, extrañándole.

Al salir de la oficina de correos, sonrió al pensar en la cara de Peter cuando abriera el paquete de FedEx en que le había enviado un hermoso juego de cartas con las fotografías más obscenas que puedo encontrar a esa hora de la madrugada, a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

**Lasitud**

Neal estaba acostumbrándose a esa nueva vida. A trabajar de 9 a 5 y a volver a casa para cenar con June, o salir a tomar un café con Elizabeth y visitar los museos con Moz. A acompañar con vino las cervezas que Peter llevaba a su departamento de cuando en cuando. Si no fuera por ese cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y esa sensación de vértigo que le provocaba la vista de una hermosa pintura o el destello de alguna joya exótica, que le recordaba la emoción de su vida anterior…

**Memorias**

A veces, ya muy de cuando en cuando, Neal recordaba el tacto de Kate sobre su piel. Esas noches, Neal se metía desnudo bajo las sábanas y se tocaba pensando en ella. Cuatro años en prisión, uno en libertad. Cinco años sin sentir el contacto de otra piel contra la suya. Kate era su memoria más reciente y poco a poco, iba desvaneciéndose.

Ahora, cuando esa necesidad de contacto le asaltaba, eran otros dedos los que recordaba. Eran otras manos las que trataba de no recordar cuando se metía bajo las sábanas, desnudo, deseando algo que sabía que nunca podría tener.

**Negación**

Cuando se ha hecho de la mentira una forma de vida, es muy fácil convencerse a si mismo de que ciertas cosas son ciertas.

Neal seguía convencido que lo que sentía por Peter era simplemente admiración profesional. Si se repite una mentira las veces suficientes, comienza a sonar como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

**Obediencia**

No debía ser tan intoxicante esa sensación que le provocaba escuchar la voz de Peter dándole órdenes. Si alguna vez se resistía un poco, era solamente para verle fruncir el ceño y repetir la orden en un tono de voz más profundo y amenazante.

Imaginarse cómo sonaría eso si ambos estuvieran desnudos era algo que Neal guardaba celosamente, sólo para él.

**Posesión**

Neal le envío a Peter una copia de El Principito, cuando cumplió la mitad de su sentencia. Le faltaba el capítulo completo del Zorro.

Neal sabía que Peter entendería.

**Quizá**

Moz era lo más parecido a su conciencia, pero no en el sentido en que sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo entendían el concepto. Para Moz, este extraño acuerdo suyo con el FBI era sólo temporal por lo que, cuando se cumplieron seis meses y Neal no daba señal alguna de siquiera considerar el huir, Moz le dio un ultimátum.

Si quería que le siguiera ayudando mientras estaba trabajando para el enemigo, necesitaba darle una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para justificar su negativa a escapar de las garras del gobierno y Kate no contaba.

Neal sólo dijo unas cuantas palabras, apenas una frase y Moz tuvo que retirar su amenaza. Hombres como él entendían el peso de un quizá.

**Realidad**

El único momento en que había dejado caer su máscara y se había mostrado al mundo como realmente era, había sido en ese hangar, aquella tarde lluviosa en que le había dicho a Peter que sólo él era capaz de hacerle dejar atrás a Kate y vivir una vida honrada.

Lo que sucedió un minuto después le hizo jurar que jamás iba a volver a hacerlo.

**Sexo**

Neal sabía usar su sex-appeal para lograr convencer a su víctima de que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era darle su dinero/obra de arte/joyas/su vida entera.

Fueron June y Elizabeth quienes le enseñaron que no necesitaba nada de eso para obtener el cariño desinteresado de las personas. Fue Peter quien le enseñó que no necesitaba venderse a sí mismo para obtener amor.

**Tentación**

Neal creía que sabía manejar la tentación. La verdad era que nunca fue tentado por nada que no pudiera obtener y eventualmente, conseguir.

Estar dentro de la vida de Peter y Elizabeth le demostró lo poco que sabía sobre el asunto.

**Unico**

Neal había comprado una botella de champaña el día en que su foto apareció en la lista de _Los Más Buscados del FBI_. Era el segundo criminal menor de 30 años que había llegado a esa lista por crímenes no violentos. Ahora sí podía presumir que era el digno sucesor de Frank Abagnale Jr.

**Venganza**

Neal detestaba la violencia, simplemente porque le parecía vulgar, cualquiera podía recurrir a ella para conseguir algo. Cuando volvió a enfrentar a Fowler, quien ahora era el responsable de su custodia, odió con todas sus fuerzas ese sentimiento que le hacía desear hacerle daño con sus propias manos.

**Wilde**

_" Hay pecados cuya fascinación está más en el recuerdo que en la comisión de ellos."_ \-- Oscar Wilde

Con todo el tiempo del mundo en sus manos y nada con que ocuparlas, Neal pasó buena parte de su tiempo en prisión recordando cada una de sus estafas. Desde el momento en que nacía la idea hasta su exitosa ejecución, pasando por la planeación y la emoción de poner en práctica esos planes.

Había recorrido el mundo entero, había visto de cerca toda la belleza del arte que amaba. Había conocido personas que dejaron una huella en su vida y que nunca olvidaría.

Apenas tenía 30 años y no podía aceptar la idea de que ese lugar significaba el fin de su vida.

**Xilografía**

Escondida entre los lienzos descuidadamente regados por su habitación, había una xilografía que Neal había grabado en uno de los talleres de la prisión, cuando al Alcailde se le ocurrió que una buena forma de pagar su deuda con la sociedad, era enseñar a sus compañeros presos un poco de arte para alegrar sus espíritus y distraer sus atormentadas mentes.

Para la mayoría de quienes lo vieron, el grabado era un diseño demasiado abstracto que no significaba nada. Para Neal, era la representación artística de aquello en lo que había convertido su vida: Ícaro perdiendo sus alas por haberse acercado demasiado al sol.

**Yo**

Neal Caffrey era el alter ego de un hombre que aun no había logrado descubrir quien era realmente. Era cientos de personas en una, cada una de ellas apropiada para un momento específico.

Neal Caffrey había olvidado quien era Neal Caffrey mientras pretendía ser Neal Caffrey.

**Zen**

Era en medio de un trabajo, en el momento en que la víctima aceptaba las condiciones de la estafa o cuando sus dedos se posaban en aquello que se suponía no podía tocar, que Neal se sentía más calmado, enfocado y relajado que nunca.

Siempre se sentía ansioso y nervioso durante la planeación y la evaluación de las posibilidades y riesgos, pero en el momento crucial, cuando cualquier error significaba el fin, Neal se sentía en paz consigo mismo y con el universo.

A Moz, eso lo volvía loco.


End file.
